pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Termitater
Termitater is a plant in {insert game here}. It shoots lasers that stop after hitting a zombie. It stays for three seconds before fading away. Any zombie that walks through the idle laser is hurt as if they were on a Spikeweed. When a zombie is 3 1/2 blocks away from it, it spawns an unarmed Potato Mine. This Potato Mine, however, doesn't explode when armed. Instead, it gets more health. Info The Termitater absorbs 15 normal damage shots and changes appearance upon 7 damage. It deals 3 damage/second with its lasers. The Potato Mine absorbs 7 normal damage shots when unarmed, and 20 NDS when armed. It arms after 15 seconds. Plant Food Effect When fed Plant Food, it spawns three lasers on random lanes that are immobile at first, but travel after two seconds. One laser deals 85 damage every second and a half a zombie is touching it. The lasers travel quickly and don't stop however. Chinese Upgrades Almanac Entry Termitater shoots lasers that stop moving when they hit a zombie and summons defensive Potato Mines. Damage: Moderate Range: Straight Recharge: Mediocre Termitater loved working in the city. Yes, he knew the name would throw off people. Yeah, he knew he couldn't control his lasers. And, yes, he knew he would be bullied by a handful for being a potato. Gallery TermitaterHD.png|By JungleStalker0101 Termispawner.jpg|A blinking Termitater that spawned a Potato Mine. It may look degraded, but it is just the look after it spawns a mine. Termitater7.jpg|Termitater's first degrade. Termicostume.jpg|Termitater's costume. TermitaterGlasses.jpg|Termitater's conceptual costume (shades) Termitater christmas costume.png|Termitater's Christmas costume Output Og4bh7.gif|Termitater firing a laser (by JungleStalker0101) Termitatater.png|By JungleStalker0101 DJTerminaterHD.png|By DJcraft789 Termit8r.jpg|Termitater as seen in Plants vs. Zombies: Quest for the Low-Res Trophy TermitaterPremium.png|Termitater as a premium plant AWildTermitater.jpg|A Termitater found in the prairies of America ATLAS_TERMITATER.jpg|Termitater's basic assets FFGameplayRS.jpg|Three Termitaters (one being degraded and one firing a laser at a normal Far Future zombie) in a gameplay image with a few other fanon plants DealWithIt.jpg|Deal with it TermitaterPVZA.png|Credit to ~Celestial-Healix~ for cropping it FactoryofEden.jpg|Termitater in the Factory of Eden: Part 1 banner TermitaterJuSt.png|Termitater by JungleStalker0101 PrimalTermitater.jpg|Termitater's primal variant Termitater Human.png|Termitater as a human by ScribbleMasterer TermitaterPacket.jpg|Termitater's seed packet Lily8763cp Termitater.png|Termitater by Lily8763cp Termintater-Idle.gif|Idle animation by DJcraft789 TermitaterPVZ1.jpg|Termitater in PVZ form Terminater Seed PVZDS.png|Termitater's seed packet Terminater PVZDS.png|Termitater in Plants VS. Zombies: Dimension Suspension Terminater PVZDS Costume.png|Termitater's costume (a top hat) in PVZDS TermitaterPvZ.png|Termitater in PvZ1 by ThatMinecrafterDJ ImitaterTermitaterPvZ.png|Imitater Termitater in PvZ1, notice its slightly grayer tint TermitaterPvZSprites.png|Termitater's PvZ assets TermitaterPvZ-Idle.gif TermitaterPvZHD.png|HD Termitater in PvZ Trivia *Termitater's name is a portmanteau of the words Terminator and tater. *It's idle animation is in the same motion path as Sun Bean's. *It makes Potato Mines out of itself. *As seen in its degrades, the Termitater is really a potato underneath a metal casing. *When a zombie bites it, it makes the sound a bucket makes when hit. Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Laser shooting plants Category:Robotic Plants Category:Potatoes Category:Offensive and Defensive Plants Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Creations Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Legend of the Flora Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Fusion Ultimate Category:Plants Vs Zombies: Plants Of The Storm 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Zombies Have Entered Your House!